


Risk

by draca (wyvernwolf)



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-17
Updated: 2011-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-14 20:51:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/153342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyvernwolf/pseuds/draca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As soon as the cuffs snicked closed, Sam turned outraged eyes on him and started to demand that Gene let him loose when Gene stopped him with a gentle finger on his lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Risk

The very delayed station Christmas party had migrated to The Arms and even though it was nearly midnight, everyone was still going strong, if a bit unsteady on their feet. And Gene couldn’t really blame them. The party had been planned for three weeks before but a large section of the dregs of Manchester’s scummiest best had seen fit to launch a last minute Christmas crime spree that had resulted in any holiday time being cancelled and everyone in the station, from the lowliest plonk to even Litton and his joke of a team, being hauled in by the Super to “clean the streets and make them safe again”.

And they’d done it. They’d got the bastards, every stinking one of them, his had received their praise and given the next two days off and it looked like they were going to celebrate the fact by getting thoroughly shit-faced for the entire two days.

Gene winced as he watched Chris get up from his chair only to topple over and fall flat on his face in a puddle of beer. The Santa hat squashed on his head only adding to the ridiculous picture he made.

Laughing fit to bust a gut, Ray bent over to give him a hand only to have Chris, in a burst of bravery, yank on his hand so they ended up sprawled together to the amusement of everyone present.

The howls of laughter as the two of them tried to get up were echoing through the pub as the more they struggled, the more they ended up tangled together until it was hard for Gene to tell them apart.

Gene swiped a hand over his face even as he resisted the urge to join in the laughter. This was supposed to be his top crime solving team?

Even Sam was letting loose, something Gene was pleased to see. The boy had been wound up even tighter than usual the past week, questioning Gene’s every decision and it had taken all of Gene's considerable willpower to not toss the little bastard into the boot of his car for another round of showing him who the top dog was. Right now, he was laughing and talking with a group of plonks, no doubt charming them with his oh-so-polite ways. Gene snorted. If only they knew what he was really like.

When asked later no one could say what caused it but when Gene returned from taking a quick visit to the loo, a full scale brawl had broken out and he only just managed to duck in time to avoid what looked like a shoe.

Mouth slightly agape, he stood in the doorway and watched as chairs, bottles and bodies went flying across the room.

Ray already had what looked like the beginnings of a beautiful black eye but it evidently didn't hurt as much as it looked because he had a huge grin on his face as he tackled not one, but two, men.

Chris was crawling around the floor, trying to not get stepped on, the Santa hat still miraculously perched on top of his head while Annie and Phyllis, of all people, were right in the thick of it. Gene watched in fascinated horror as Phyllis used her overly large handbag -a bag that Gene knew from experience felt like she stored bricks in- to hammer a bloke Gene had never laid eyes on before over the head and then when the bloke was still reeling from that, Annie followed it up with a knee expertly aimed at his balls.

Gene winced in sympathetic pain at the same time as the man went down with a howl, clutching what was left of his family jewels. As Annie and Phyllis gave each other a congratulatory hug before looking around for their next victim, Gene gave himself a silent reminder to never, ever, on pain of death, get on their bad sides.

And Sam? Well, the little scrapper actually looked like he was having a ball of a time. He was trading punches with a huge bastard of a man and barring his teeth in the biggest shit eating smirk that Gene had ever seen on him. Gene shifted uncomfortably when the glee plastered all over Sam's face had the usual inappropriate affect on Gene; his body reacting in all the appropriate places. It was times like this that Gene was glad that he always chose trousers that had a little extra space, unlike Sam’s which looked like they’d been painted on.

As he watched the free-for-all escalate, Gene knew he should be stepping in and putting a stop to it but he found he was much more occupied in watching the play of muscles beneath Sam’s shirt as he ducked and weaved, trying to avoid the plate-sized fists of his opponent. Anyway, he had faith that Nelson would be able to keep everyone in line, if only by dint of threatening to ban them for the rest of their lives.

Cutting a quick glance at the door of the loo, Gene grinned, a plan formulating in his brain. It would be risky but he knew it would be worth it. Lurking in the shadows of the dimly lit hallway, he waited for an opportune moment-he'd been spending too much time with Sam to be using words like that-which came when Sam went flying past him. Moving quickly, Gene reached out and grabbed Sam by the scruff of his jacket and yanked him into the hall.

A big hand clamped around Sam's mouth shut him up and grabbing hold of a flailing arm and twisting it behind his back, Gene propelled a squirming Sam into the small bathroom and spun him round before pushing him into the wall. With an ease born from practice, Gene managed to remove his cuffs from his pocket and slap them around Sam's wrists before the smaller man had even realised what had happened.

As soon as the cuffs snicked closed, Sam turned outraged eyes on him and started to demand that Gene let him loose when Gene stopped him with a gentle finger on his lips.

“Hush and listen. I’ve been very patient with you, but you’ve been a very naughty boy these past few days. Some would even call you a right bastard. And like all naughty boys, I think you need to be punished.”

The unmistakable promise behind the harsh words shut Sam up more effectively than any order could. An answering gleam shone in his eyes and Gene watched as the smirk returned, tilting the corners of that delectable mouth.

Sam's head tilted as he looked at Gene speculatively. He licked his lips before taking a small step forward. Gene barely restrained himself from leaning forward and kissing the shit out of him but he manfully managed, wanting to see where Sam took this.

“When you put it that way, Guv...” Sam stepped forward until they were pressed chest to chest. He brought up his cuffed hands and rested them on Gene's chest, his fingers playing with the buttons of Gene’s green shirt.

Gene stayed still, knowing from the familiar look in Sam’s eyes that he was far from finished.

Slowly, Sam undid the top button of Gene’s shirt, taking care to brush against Gene’s overly sensitised skin with every movement. Gene shivered as he watched those clever hands walk their way down to undo the next buttons. In short order, his shirt was hanging open and Sam wasted no time and dived in to lick and suck his way across the bared flesh.

Every kiss pushed at Gene’s resolve to stay still. His hands were clenched so hard they were going slightly numb and when Sam took one of his nipples in his mouth and bit lightly, he broke.

Letting out a hiss, Gene brought his hands up to grab Sam’s head and pull him up.

“Teasing bastard,” he managed to get out before they kissing; hot, wet, open-mouthed, vulgar kisses that left them both gasping for breath and urgently pawing at each other, trying to get closer.

Chest heaving as he fought for breath, Sam pulled away and rolled his hips, the hard ridge in his tight trousers pressing into Gene’s upper leg leaving him in no doubt of what Sam wanted.

“Feeling a bit horny are we, Gene?” Gene shuddered as Sam practically purred his name. His voice was husky with a lilt that only Sam could pull off and not sound like a complete nancy.

Sam ground his cock into Gene's leg again and smirked when Gene helplessly pushed back.

“How do you want to punish me, Gene? Want to take me hard and fast against the wall? Or do you want me to get on my knees and suck you dry?” He punctuated this by leaning in and sucking on Gene's ear and Gene couldn't stop himself from hissing and jerking at the slight pain. When had he lost control of the situation?

Desperately grabbing the tatters of his control, Gene used his hold on Sam’s hair to yank his head back, surprising an angry snarl from Sam, and gave him what he hoped was a stern look.

“Who’s doing the punishing here, Tyler?” he demanded. His hunger built at the cocky grin Sam gave him in reply.

“Why, you are, Detective Chief Inspector Hunt,” came the reply, complete with wide eyed innocent look. Which he immediately spoilt it by following it with a sly wink. He then proceeded to pinch and twist Gene’s nipples between his fingers, letting out a snicker when Gene yelped.

His own yelp escaped him when Gene retaliated by biting his ear.

“Behave, boy, or I’ll take you over my knee,” Gene growled.

“Really?” Sam’s voice was full of promise and he shamelessly shimmied against Gene, practically humping his leg.

“You’re a dirty, dirty boy, Sam,” Gene ground out just before he yanked Sam back against him and crushed their mouths together with no finesse or gentleness. It was all about wanting, having and taking and they both knew it.

Teeth clashed as they fought for dominance and Gene's hands were everywhere as he tried to touch as much of Sam as he could.

Sam was at a distinct disadvantage as his hands were cuffed but somehow he still managed to get his hands down the front of Gene's trousers before Gene knew what was happening. Strong, callused hands wrapped with familiar pressure around Gene's cock and he let go of Sam’s ear when a groan burst from him. When Sam started to slip down to his knees, Gene roused himself enough to mutter a negative and stop Sam with an arm around his waist.

A raised eyebrow and cocked head was all Sam had time to do before he was manhandled round and bent over the small sink, hips canted back and trousers down around his ankles. Gene ran his fingers down the crack of Sam’s arse and was surprised when he discovered that Sam was already slicked up and ready for him.

“Sam?” he questioned and had to laugh at the knowing smirk thrown over Sam’s shoulder.

Amused and definitely more than a little turned on now, Gene shook his head. “I knew you were a tart when I first laid eyes on you, Sammy,” he said approvingly as he slowly pushed two fingers into Sam. He watched their reflection in the mirror, watched Sam’s eyes widen even more and the way he bit down on his lip to smother his moans. Wanting to see more, Gene drew his fingers out before pushing them in again and Sam shivered hard, throwing his head back and arching his back.

“Christ, Sammy,” Gene breathed. “That’s right, tell me how much you want it,” Gene said as he watched his fingers disappearing in and out of Sam’s clenching flesh.

“Oh, Jesus... Gene, please... ” Sam protested when Gene pulled his fingers all the way out. His frustration was short lived when Gene replaced his fingers with the blunt head of his cock and they both let out matching groans as the head of Gene’s cock breached him and slid in, inch by agonising inch. Moving on instinct, Sam bent down further, bracing himself on the sink as Gene slid in deeper until he was sheathed to the hilt.

Under Gene’s hands, Sam’s muscles were shifting and bunching as he slowly accustomed himself to the pressure of being filled and Gene stilled, rubbing soothing circles on the smooth skin. Sam was tight around him, slick and so, so very hot, and Gene had to take a few deep breaths to avoid an embarrassingly quick finish. A nod from Sam to indicate he was ready, and Gene started to move, pulling back slowly until he was halfway out before pushing back in, enjoying the slick glide of flesh on flesh.

“Oh, fuck, Gene,” Sam said, his voice breaking on Gene’s name. “Feels so good.”

In the mirror, Sam’s eyes were closed and his lips were swollen and red. There was a hectic flush on his cheeks and Gene found himself transfixed by a single drop of sweat as it wound its way down the side of Sam’s face.

Swallowing hard, he ran one hand round Sam’s chest to pinch and scrape his fingernails across Sam’s nipples and didn’t look away when Sam’s eyes flew open and locked onto his in the mirror, everything he was feeling laid bare for Gene to see.

They stared at each until Gene had to shut his eyes against the burning heat in Sam’s. He focussed instead on the heavy weight of Sam in his arms and the slick, tightness surrounding his cock. With his eyes closed, the sensations were stronger and he could feel the ripple of muscle when Sam tightened around him. Shuddering, Gene bit the inside of his cheek and ruthlessly clamped down on his own pleasure. He didn’t want this ending too soon.

A low moan had him opening his eyes and he saw that Sam’s head was hanging down now, his cuffed hands clutching the side of the sink so hard the knuckles were white. His shoulders were bowed back and the tendons in his neck standing out in sharp relief as he moved his body in concert with Gene, lost in his own pleasure.

A quick look down and Gene could see Sam’s cock; long, hard and a deep dark red. It was leaking copiously, bobbing in time to their movements and looked so good that Gene was tempted to stop and take a taste. But that was for another time. He knew how he wanted to finish this and it wasn’t by sucking Sam off.

“Sam, Sammy? You listening to me?”

A short jerk of Sam’s head was his only answer even as Sam arched into him.

“Now, you listen close, Sam, because I’m going to tell you what I want,” Gene whispered, low and dark and thick. “I want you to come, Sam. Just like this, me inside you and nothing else. You understand?”

Sam whimpered, squirming and jerked his head in a close approximation of a nod.

“You’re close aren’t you? I can feel it. So close. And just from having me in you, you filthy slut. Close your eyes, Sam. Close them and feel how hard I am inside you. You’re so tight and hot. Burning me up, you are.”

Gene was really hammering into him now and Sam was reciprocating, pushing back each time Gene thrust forward. They were both panting and it was all Gene could do to keep talking.

“That’s it. Good boy. Dammit, Sammy. You have no idea how bloody good you look all bent over and spread open like this. All for me. Jesus. So goddammed hot. You’re mine, Sam, mine. Now come on, Sammy, come for me.”

Then with a slight twitch of his hips, Gene’s angle of penetration changed and Sam was reacting like he’d been electrocuted. His entire body jerked and shuddered and what sounded to Gene like his name was falling in a continuous stream from his mouth. His hands holding tight enough to bruise, Gene thrust again and again, hitting the exact same spot and it didn’t take long before Sam let out a quickly silenced shout and came hard, hips jerking helplessly as streaks of white coated his stomach, the sink and floor.

Having Sam come just from Gene fucking him and nary a finger laid on his cock made Gene’s inside twist and before he even realised, the fire that had been burning in him flared white-hot and he was coming himself, face buried in Sam’s shoulder to muffle his shout of completion and arms wrapped around Sam’s pliant body, holding him as close as he could without hurting him.

It felt like hours had passed as they stood there, Gene draped over Sam’s back and Sam propped awkwardly against the sink until the quiet was suddenly broken by Ray’s voice sounding shockingly close to the door. Horrified, they jerked apart and stared at the door. They could hear Ray talking and laughing with someone before it faded away and twin sighs of relief could be heard.

Knowing they’d been lucky, they didn’t waste any more time and started to clean up. Gene had just finished tucking in his shirt when Sam, who’d been considerably slower, stopped abruptly. He turned and when Gene looked up, lifted his hands and jangled the cuffs in Gene’s face, eyebrows raised. Huffing out a laugh, Gene dug into the pockets of his trousers and pulled out the keys. Silently, he unlocked the cuffs, pausing to drop a kiss on the reddened skin left behind. Before he could put the cuffs away though, Sam snatched them off him.

“I think I'll keep these,” he said, the first words they’d spoken since they’d finished. “I think they’ll look nice hanging from my tree.” He dangled the cuffs from his fingers and spun them round.

“Kinky bastard,” was all Gene said as he gave Sam an affectionate swat on his still naked arse.

“I’m not the one who brought the cuffs out, Gene,” Sam shot back with another grin. “And for Christmas too,” Sam tutted as he waggled the cuffs back and forth.

Not even bothering to reply, Gene rolled his eyes and pointedly returned his attention to his clothes and ignored Sam’s soft laughter.

He’d finished and was watching Sam fussing with his clothes, a fond smile on his face when Sam looked up and caught him staring. A quirked eyebrow was all it took before Gene was leaning forward and ghosting his fingers across the stubble on Sam’s jaw. His heart warmed when Sam leant into the caress, like a cat. Twisting his fingers into the front of Sam’s shirt, Gene hauled him in for a kiss and again felt the familiar warmth flare brightly in his chest. He knew Sam was experiencing the same from the slow thoughtful kisses he was giving, letting them say everything that would never be said out loud. When they finally, reluctantly, pulled apart, they were both smiling rather stupidly at each other.

Gene clapped a hand on Sam’s shoulder, nearly sending the smaller man flying from the force used. “Now, I do believe it’s your shout, Sam,” he said.

Smaking Gene’s hand away, Sam rolled his eyes.

“Isn’t it strange how it seems to always be my shout?”

Gene just grinned at him before waving at the door.

“Ladies first.”

“Bastard.”

Facing the door, they stopped their banter and schooled their faces into something resembling normal. Sam cast a final quick glance around the small room for any remaining evidence of what they'd done and finding none, took a deep breath. He shot one last look at Gene before he opened the door and carefully poked his head out. When he was certain the coast was clear, he slipped out of the room, closing the door behind him. Inside, Gene waited, not liking the subterfuge but knowing there was no choice. In a few minutes, he would follow and hopefully no one would be the wiser.

-Fin-


End file.
